


Непорочное зачатие

by behemoth_may_cry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, Семейные ценности, беременность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry
Summary: у Данте не спрашивали
Kudos: 3





	Непорочное зачатие

Собрав вещи, Триш спускается вниз и останавливается возле стола. Забрать портрет и перчатку?.. Но тогда Данте не найдёт их, когда вернётся. Ей всё ещё хочется думать, что это возможно, хотя прошёл уже год.  
Тихо открывается дверь. На пороге — Леди в необычайно приличном костюме, придерживает чемодан на колёсиках.  
— Ты тоже, — говорит она.  
Триш пожимает плечами с виноватой улыбкой.  
Леди вздыхает от облегчения.  
— Совсем бросаешь? — спрашивает Триш.  
— Года на три, наверное. — Леди тоже пожимает плечами и, толкнув чемодан к стене, решительно направляется к Триш. Они обнимаются, как сёстры после долгой разлуки, и пару минут молчат.  
Смотрят друг на друга, отстранившись, и одновременно начинают говорить:  
— Я должна кое-что...  
— Тебе рассказать, — заканчивает Леди. — А ты — мне. Ты первая.  
— Нет. — Триш просто не может заговорить.  
— Я беременна, — говорит Леди. — От Данте.  
— Это несложно было устроить, — кивает Триш. — У меня тоже получилось.  
— Молодец! — Леди почти подпрыгивает от радости и целует подругу в щёку, крепко обняв.  
Триш смущённо опускает голову. Она не любит ни смущаться, ни расстраиваться, а сейчас ей горько и радостно одновременно. Да, её организм оказался похож на человеческий в достаточной степени, чтобы она зачала от семени пропавшего Данте.  
— Но как?.. — неуверенно спрашивает Леди.  
— А ты? — Триш подмигивает и хитро улыбается, довольная тем, что удалось отвлечься от неловких мыслей.  
— Он давно ко мне приставал, — Леди пожимает плечами, смотрит в сторону. Она смущена, но не слишком. — После того, как мы вернулись из Фортуны, я согласилась, но без... всякой ерунды.  
Триш понимающе кивает.  
— У меня была с собой пробирка, я сбежала в ванную, собрала туда всё, что получилось, потом почти сразу уехала в больницу, чтобы там заморозить, — она коротко, беспокойно смеётся. — Данте был в таком шоке, что ничего не заподозрил.  
— Значит, ты меня опередила. Я помню, когда отсутствовала в городе, — Триш подмигивает и снова улыбается. На этот раз — успокаивающе, чтобы Леди не нервничала, не думала, что её поступок мог вызвать ревность или зависть. — Когда я думала о Неро, то вспомнила, что Данте сказал однажды... — она замолкает, чтобы не заплакать. Глупое бессмысленное воспоминание ранит её сильнее атак Мундуса.  
— Что?.. — Леди гладит её по плечу. Нежная, тёплая человеческая рука касается искусственной плоти демона — живой, но неправильной, Триш прикусывает губу на мгновение.  
— Мундус пообещал вернуться. Данте ответил, что в таком случае с ним расправится его сын.  
— Как думаешь, Неро?..  
— Нет, — Триш мотает головой. Она думает, что знает, чей сын Неро, но не хочет об этом говорить. Леди видела брата Данте, когда тот ещё не стал Нело Анжело. Она должна понять. Судя по тому, что Леди не продолжает расспрашивать, она понимает.  
— И ты решила, что об этом нужно позаботиться, — Леди одобрительно улыбается.  
Триш вздыхает, закатывая глаза. Это значит: "Да, я знаю, что совершила сентиментальную глупость, но ты же не станешь мне об этом напоминать".  
— И как ты?.. Ну... — Леди явно неловко.  
— Не слишком интересно, — фыркает Триш. — У меня был магический сосуд и демоническое зелье, которое вырубило Данте надёжнее, чем пара бутылок виски, но не ослабило его, — она многозначительно хмыкает. — Потом, когда они уже пропали, мне оставалось только... Ты понимаешь.  
— То есть, ты не знаешь, кого ждёшь и сколько их будет?  
Триш пожимает плечами.  
— Думаешь, если родится девочка, она не захочет сражаться с демонами?..  
— Что ты!.. — Леди весело смеётся. — Просто я-то знаю, — она отводит взгляд.  
— Двое мальчишек, — почему-то Триш кажется, что должно быть именно так.  
— Нет, мальчик и девочка, — Леди продолжает улыбаться. — На самом деле мне очень страшно.  
— Мне тоже, — спокойно отвечает Триш. — Мы могли бы поселиться вместе. Тебе есть, где?..  
Вопрос остаётся без ответа, потому что дверь распахивается, а в следующее мгновение между отпрянувшими друг от друга Триш и Леди пролетает метательный кинжал.  
— Вы! Две ведьмы!.. — яростно выкрикивает рыжая девица, стоящая на пороге.  
Леди, выхватив пистолеты, уже целится в неё, Триш удерживает на предплечье готовую сорваться с него молнию — всё же природную способность использовать проще и быстрее, чем огнестрельное оружие.  
— Вы отдадите мне то, что вы использовали! — рыжая умудряется держать в поле зрения их обеих. Триш с удивлением понимает, что перед ней — демон, созданный не в аду.  
— Ты Люсия, — спокойно говорит она, опуская руки. Леди не двигается.  
— А ты Триш, — зло фыркает рыжая. — Любовница Данте.  
— А тебя он, значит, на свидание не позвал, — Леди криво усмехается и убирает оружие, не особенно торопясь.  
Люсия перестаёт сжимать рукояти двух сабель, висящих у неё на поясе.  
— Незачем было на нас нападать, девочка, — говорит Триш.  
— Закрой дверь, — предлагает Леди.  
— Я знаю, где вы можете поселиться, — Люсия окидывает их хмурым взглядом и отворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь.  
"И Данте не позвал её на свидание, — думает Триш. — А ведь она бы пошла. Может быть, потому и не пригласил".  
— Триш, кто она такая вообще? — спрашивает Леди.  
Триш молчит, ожидая, что Люсия ответит сама, но та, видимо, ждёт официального представления.  
— Леди, познакомься, это Люсия из клана Ви де Марли, искусственный демон с острова Думари, охотница на демонов. Люсия, это Леди, она тоже охотится на демонов.  
— Вот как, — говорит Леди.  
— Рада знакомству, — без выражения отвечает Люсия. — Вы можете поехать со мной. Если поделитесь.  
— Чем?.. — Триш косится на кинжал, вонзившийся в стену. Когда Данте вернётся, он сразу поймёт, куда они отправились.  
Люсия краснеет.  
— Остров — тихое место. Вы сможете уезжать на охоту, — говорит Люсия. — Матьё узнала, что Данте ушёл с братом в ад. Какое-то время она выжидала, потом отправила меня за вами. Она догадывалась, что вы сделаете. Но я ей не поверила.  
— Раз мы все уезжаем, нужно забрать отсюда демоническое оружие, — предлагает Леди.  
— Оно всё-таки Данте принадлежит, — напоминает Триш. — Моррисон мог бы присмотреть.  
— С нами оно будет в большей безопасности. Сколько у нас времени? — деловито спрашивает Леди у Люсии, но та без напряжения выдерживает такой напор.  
— Сколько угодно. Но я с места не двинусь, пока не получу то, что мне нужно.  
"А ведь она серьёзно", — думает Триш и достаёт из сумки оклеенную бархатом коробку, в которой покоится демоническая склянка.  
— Вот, — говорит она, крепко держа коробку в руке, готовая остановить Люсию, если та метнётся вперёд. — Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Да, — резко отвечая Люсия. Краска заливает её хорошенькое личико, и Триш не может сдержать улыбку. — Прямо сейчас.  
— Я займусь оружием, — говорит Леди.  
— Не перенапрягайся, — напоминает Триш.  
— Туалеты сзади, — невозмутимо сообщает Леди Люсии, которая смотрит в сторону.  
Острая тоска вонзается в сердце Триш на мгновение. Любимая дурацкая фраза Данте, повторённая Леди, кажется доказательством того, что он может не вернуться.  
— Я знаю, — Люсия хмурится, гордо вздёрнув подбородок. Полная достоинства, она марширует к задней двери, и Триш проскальзывает следом.  
В ванной у Люсии заканчивается выдержка. Она бьёт кулаком по стене и отворачивается от Триш, которая аккуратно берёт её за плечи и удерживает лицом к себе. Злые слёзы капают ей на грудь, на плечо, она знает, как горько и тяжело сейчас Люсии, но что она может сделать?.. Погладить по волосам, сказать что-нибудь вроде: "Он обязательно вернётся, он полный идиот и не стоит того, чтобы из-за него расстраиваться", — вот и всё.  
Люсия судорожно вздыхает, пытаясь подавить рыдания, но её плечи дрожат, и Триш сжимает их покрепче.  
— Добро пожаловать, — говорит она.  
— Куда? — зло спрашивает Люсия. Необходимость задуматься помогает ей взять себя в руке эффективнее, чем сознательные попытки прекратить плач.  
— В семью?.. — предлагает сентиментальный, но правильный ответ Триш.  
Люсия поднимает на неё полный муки взгляд, и она понимает, что сама смотрит не веселее.  
— Для этого нужно кое-что ещё сделать, — Люсия принуждённо улыбается, и Триш заставляет себя улыбнуться тоже. — Я умоюсь, — говорит Люсия, выпрямляясь. Полностью возвращает себе силу и уверенность, оставившие её ненадолго.  
— Я подожду, — Триш выходит на пару минут, а потом возвращается, чтобы помочь. Так аккуратно и нежно, как только возможно в такой ситуации. Люсия уже не плачет, но ужасно стесняется, да и Триш тоже неловко от её смущения. Интимность ситуации совершенно её не трогает — в конце концов, они все в одном и том же глупом положении: несостоявшиеся девушки Данте, пытающиеся родить от него детей без его ведома.  
Стыд мешает Люсии дышать, багровое лицо над белым воротником выглядит почти нездорово — немыслимо для демона. Сжалившись, Триш сбегает сразу же, как только получает демоническую склянку обратно. Там ещё есть. Хватит на несколько попыток, если не получится. А если получится — на множество мелких невыносимых копий Данте. Триш не сомневается, что одно дитя Данте превратит её жизнь в ад. О том, на что может оказаться способен целый выводок маленьких бесенят, если каждый унаследует по толике характеров каждого из родителей, она просто не хочет думать. Но они должны быть. Они нужны этому миру, и полагаться в таком важном деле только на Неро с Кирие не стоит.

Самые опасные и ценные трофеи Данте умещаются в два объёмистых узла. Леди хочет разделить багаж натрое, но Триш и Люсия запрещают.  
— У тебя и так уже чемодан есть, — Люсия снова ведёт себя уверенно, хотя Триш знает — ей наверняка до сих пор не по себе.  
"Только бы Патти не захотела присоединиться, — мельком думает она. — Нас троих вполне достаточно для такой авантюры".  
— Я вызову такси? — предлагает Леди. — Моррисону позвоним уже с дороги.  
Люсия и Триш одновременно, не переглядываясь, кивают. Леди протягивает руку к трубке — и телефон тут же начинает звенеть. Люсия чуть не подпрыгивает.  
— Моррисон не знает, что мы здесь, — говорит Триш. — Либо клиент, либо Патти.  
Леди прикусывает губу. Наверняка в ней сейчас борются жадность и здравомыслие.  
— Поймаем такси на улице, — предлагает Триш.  
— Пойдём, — торопит Люсия. Похоже, ей не терпится вернуться домой.  
— Ладно, — махнув рукой, словно на прощание, Леди прихватывает чемодан и направляется к двери.  
Уходя, они не запирают за собой. Никто не позарится на содержимое жилища Данте. Триш запрещает себе думать "бывшего жилища".  
Она верит, что рано или поздно Данте вернётся домой, а они шокируют его результатами своей безумной затеи.  
— Ты улыбаешься, — говорит Леди, когда они уже идут по улице.  
— Да, — отвечает Триш. — Я думаю, всё будет хорошо.  
Люсия и Леди смотрят на неё с сомнением.  
— Хотите со мной поспорить? — спрашивает Триш.  
Они не хотят. Всем им беспокойно — ни одна из них толком не представляет, во что именно ввязалась. Триш тоже.  
— Мы справимся, — говорит Леди.  
— Разумеется, — отвечает Люсия таким тоном, будто у неё есть точный план того, что нужно сделать.  
Завидев жёлтую машину, Триш поднимает руку.  
Конечно, они справятся. У них просто нет другого выбора.

**Author's Note:**

> после Devil May Cry 5 прошло около года


End file.
